Together
by Writtenleigh
Summary: Warning:SlashYAOI BoyXBoy relationship! Rating may go up. Cedric and Harry develop what seems to be a steady relationship, but will the Tournament and certains witches and wizards prevent this. Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling
1. Desired

"Oh he's so cute!"

A girl beside Harry squealed. Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, the GOLDEN boy, couldn't help be agree with this nameless girl. Diggory wasn't that bad looking, handsome in fact, fuck it, he was hot, really fucking hot.

Not that Harry would mention this out loud, of course. No one even knew he leaned toward males in his preferences, not even Hermione and Ron. He thought he concealed it enough with his "crush" on Cho Chang, the pretty little Asian girl in Ravenclaw.

He watched as Cedric passed the age barrier around the goblet and threw his name into the green flames, spewing from the goblet.

He clapped for Cedric as did everyone else that saw that he was successful in entering his name. He really enjoyed the show the twins pulled off while trying to enter their own names. After Cedric was done he admired Cedric's arse while he walked out of the hall.

'Yes! The Goblet of Fire accepted my name, hopefully I will get chosen. It would make father proud'

Cedric Diggory, Honorable Hufflepuff, thought to himself as he walked through the Hogwarts corridors. He ended up thinking about his girlfriend, Cho Chang. Truthfully, Cedric held no affection to Cho romantically but only in a friendly sort of way, but Cho was a beautiful girl and his reputation was admirable at this point while in a relationship with her. Cedric too didn't think any girl in a romantic way he found that out when after Quidditch practice he would spend too much time staring directly at his male team mates' lower regions.

At first he thought it was just curiosity and his teenage boy hormones but he completely doubted that when he had an interesting experience with some boy that came on to him on the train coming to Hogwarts this year.

It was unexpected, but it sure as hell wasn't disappointing. He hadn't talked to the boy since then and didn't know why the boy did it, but he would be sure to thank him next time he could.

His thoughts drifted to the handsome boy he saw watching him as he entered his name into the contest. He knew that Harry hadn't known he was watching him as well out of the corner of his eye, discretely of course.

The boy really was beautiful, with his jade green eyes and his unruly ' I just got shagged senseless' ebony hair. Which lead Cedric to wonder if Harry was the Gryffindor Sex God he was rumored to be. How can someone look so innocent if they had sex numerous times?

Perhaps Harry could pull off the look, he did pull off a lot of things. Perverted as he was this thought lead to a fantasy of Harry pulling many 'things' off. Now he had to deal with his raging hard on before he entered the Hall for lunch. 'Damn you Harry and your sexy arse.' Cedric thought as he ran towards the closest boy's restroom.

The announcing of the students that would compete in the Tri-Wizard's Tournament finally came. The students from all three schools lined the walls of the Great Hall as Dumbledore bellowed the names the Goblet has chosen. To Cedric's and Hufflepuff's delight, he was chosen as the representative of Hogwarts, but not the only one, a fourth, and definitely unexpected name came out of the Goblet

"HARRY POTTER!" Cedric, along with everyone else wiped their head in Harry's direction 'How is that possible?' Cedric thought, and at the same time, Harry was thinking something similar. "WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK! WHY ME! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!"

Harry nearly fainted as Dumbledore practically burned his eyes through his skull, it could be possible, he was a very powerful wizard. Harry grabbed his head, just in case. Only with the other three competitors he was brought into a room behind the great hall. Fleur and Krum glared at him while Cedric just looked at him curiously, at least someone wasn't trying to burn holes through his head.

After a series of yelling voices and annoying slur of Severus Snape it was decided that Harry must compete, even though he was not of legal age. But when did Harry ever do anything expected of him? Thank Merlin he wasn't a muggle, or he would be in Juvie before he can say Pretty Pony. Not that he would say that anyway... .

Cedric couldn't help but be worried about Harry, as well as many other people were. He was too young to be in the competition. Sure, he was HARRY POTTER, boy that can do everything. Oh Cedric hoped 'everything'.

'Oh come on, snap out of it. This is not the time to be fantasizing about Harry, you do that every other wakening and sleeping moment. Right now it is time to think/worry about Harry's well being. The first task is the day after tomorrow, I hope Harry is preparing himself! Oh god, I need to grow up, these hormones are no good for me, they just make me so god damned horny'. So again, our Cedric, the Honorable Hufflepuff, went off for a wank once again just before his POV was finished.. he is making a nasty habit of it

"Why do things like this always happen to me?"

Harry questioned no one in particular as he lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, seemingly talking to it.

"I know I am the bloody Boy- Who-Lived, but I'm going to be the _Boy-Who-Lived-Then-Died-Because-Someone-Really-Doesn't-Give-A-Shite_".

He sighed and flopped on his side tucking his hands under his head. "Why can't I ever have a normal year at Hogwarts, Get bad grades on test, study and TRY to fix them. Eat Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner peacefully like EVERYONE else. But nooo of course bloody not"

With that said he sat up and sighed a long loud sigh. Nothing is ever normal with Harry Potter.

'I can't take it anymore!' He yelled in his mind, after another not so satisfying wank. His left hand wasn't really cutting it anymore. He needed someone else to satisfy him. Preferably Harry. Harry bloody Potter, which he would be competing against in a life or death competition. If he got involved with him now, he would spend all his time worrying instead of thinking about the task at hand (A/N: ironic way to put it).

But what the bloody hell, he would be doing that anyway. Since Harry had warned him about the Dragons he hadn't really been strategizing, just wondering how Harry would do, and if he would come out alive. With that he decided to take a walk, and try to find the savior and see if he is doing anything with the information he gave Cedric and possibly other things.

Not too long after Cedric had started his walk he ran into the beautiful golden boy.

"Harry!" He exclaimed.

"Hello Cedric, what are you doing around the Gryffindor dormitories?"

He asked trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice. The boy that he had a very big uncontrollable crush on was right in front of him. On top of that, they were all alone in a small corridor. Cedric was having similar feelings to Harry, but he was horny as hell (A/N:not a big surprise).

"I wanted to see you actually." Heat immediately rose to Harry's cheeks, leaving him extremely flushed. This did not go unnoticed by Cedric, was he blushing or was he about to be sick.

"Um—okay, what for?" Harry asked timidly.

"Well -ahem- I was wondering if you were, err, thinking of a strategy for tomorrow." Harry seemed to be thinking for a moment

"No, I hadn't really thought about it" He said more steadily, now knowing they were just talking about the Tournament. "If you don't mind me asking, why would you like to know?" Harry asked him, genuinely curious.

"Well, um... I kinda was" He now noticed that Harry wasn't that far away from him, arms reach in fact. 'Come on Cedric, he is right thee in front of you. It's your chance---' He didn't have time to finish that thought when he stepped so close to Harry he could feel Harry's breath on his lips. Harry hadn't had time to react when Cedric brushed his lips against Harry's, gently kissing him, eyes closed while Harry's were wide with shock. Was this really happening? Was Cedric Diggory kissing him! He finally noticed that Cedric had pulled away when Harry hadn't reacted.

"I'm sorry Harry, I shouldn't have done that... well you know, I'm sorry." With that he turned around and walked away from Harry down the corridor.

Harry watched Cedric walk away from him, after he just gave him his first kiss, he hadn't known how to react. It all came so fast and had gone even quicker. Before Cedric turned the corner of the corridor.

"Wait Cedric, Wait!" Harry yelled to him and Cedric immediately collided into a running Harry when he stopped suddenly and turned around quickly. Currently he was lying on the floor, with Harry Bloody Potter on top of him. Oh yes, Cedric hit his head pretty hard on the floor, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining, well not at the moment.

"I'm sorry Cedric, I mean... I, um" He couldn't get the words out. The man that he had been fantasizing about had just kissed him! He could only dream, and the kiss was fantastic, not that he had any authority, but to him it seemed so perfect, in fact so perfect that he wanted another. So he became bold and kissed Cedric this time. It was a fiery kiss and all of Harry's built up emotions about Cedric were poured into it. Cedric already light headed was dizzy with pleasure.

"Wow" Cedric managed to squeak before it seemed as though he passed out, leaving a very frantic Harry Potter.

"Cedric... Cedric...**CEDRIC**!"


	2. Be Mine

Hello, I didn't intro myself in the first chapter, so yah here I am.. first off I would like to do

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling. Don't Sue me, I am not making any money, unfortunatly.

Well yes, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and this is the Second . 

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!

Cedric woke with a groan, his vision was blurry and his head throbbed painfully. He opened his eyes cautiously, he wasn't expecting to see the unmistakable blank infirmary ceiling, and He certainly wasn't expecting to see the savior of the wizarding world, himself sitting (more like lying) at his bedside, snoring softly in a slouched position in one of the uncomfortable infirmary chairs.

He smiled slightly at the scene in front of him. It suddenly rushed back to him what had happened earlier.

"Was it earlier? How long have I been here?" Harry woke up out of the blue and sat up straight, seemingly alert.

"Harry?" Cedric asked in a whisper like voice. Harry emerald eyes snapped in his direction.

"Damn Cedric, scare a bloody guy to death!" He said, in addition clutching at his heart. "First you just pass out after...well... -ahem- you know."

He paused when Cedric gave him a small grin and the blush he had developed had deepened and he ducked his head shyly. Cedric chuckled softly at this "Harry--" He started but was not able to finish because Madam Pomfrey bustled into the area in which the two boys were.

"Harry James Potter! I told you if you were to stay here you would immediately alert me when he woke up!" She scolded him. Cedric gave Harry a look that seemed to say 'Oh really?'

"I'm sorry ma'am but he only just---"

"NO, no I won't hear it! Cedric, dear drink this potion" She instructed as she shoved this potion vial to his lips.

"Really dear, I don't know why you were here so long. A bump on the head is surely not going to you make you nearly sleep for a whole day! You are occupying one of my much needed beds for the other students Mr. Diggory."

She went on, still hurrying about, giving Cedric a disapproving look when he nearly spat out the potion. "Now, now sit up" She said while adjusting the pillows in an upright position. "Mr. Diggory. I want you out of this infirmary bed and back to your dormitory before curfew" She turned to Harry.

"I expect you to make sure he gets back safely hmm... so we can try to avoid having Mr. Diggory come to the infirmary anytime soon"

An almost unnoticeable grin appeared Madam Pomfrey's face but it didn't last long because she turned away and went into her adjoining office to the main room of the infirmary. Both boys watched as Madam Pomfrey left them alone once again. Cedric turned to Harry and smiled slightly and Harry returned a grin sheepishly.

"Curfew is soon" Harry stated "Do you think you can walk?"

Cedric studied Harry for a moment and nodded. "Pretty sure I can handle it" with that Cedric threw the crisp white sheets off of himself and swung his legs over the side. He stood up quickly and suddenly tilted over dangerously, but Harry was there to catch him. Harry's arms were encircled around Cedric's waist as Cedric leaned against him for support.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry urgently, not even noticing their intimate position.

"Yeah, I just got up to fast 'is all." with that Cedric turned his head to look at Harry to give him a reassuring smile when he conveniently, again, Harry's lips were just a breath away.

There was a moment that seemed a lot longer then it really was, as cliché that is. "Uh--" Harry shuddered dumbly, but Cedric turned around in Harry's arms and pressed his lips, once again, into Harry's.

The kiss was passionate, yet cut short when Cedric pulled away, grabbing Harry's hand in the process.

A mischievous grin spread across his face when he started to lead Harry out of the infirmary and into the hallway. A few flights of stairs later Harry was finally in the right mind to ask where they were going.

To late, right then Cedric pulled Harry into an abandoned classroom, ((A/N: I wonder why Hogwarts has so many abandoned classrooms)) He no longer had to ask, or could when Cedric pushed Harry against the wall and proceeded to ravish him.

Beginning with a tender kiss to a light kiss on the cheek, Cedric's mouth worked over to Harry's neck, staying there and suckling eagerly as he unbuttoned Harry's robe. Of course Cedric was surprised when Harry pushed Cedric away with a gentle shove.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Confusion etched on his face.

"You know Cedric, today... you er, gave me, my first kiss" He answered in a shy voice, 'and my second and my third... hum' he thought. His eyes were downcast, blush painfully evident on his features .Cedric seemed to be thinking for a moment till realization washed over him.

"Oh Harry." Cedric said back with a smile, happy he wasn't doing something wrong. "We can take this slower if that's what you want."

Harry grinned back, eyes looking up into Cedric's. "Thank you Cedric!" With that Cedric was being glomped by Harry, not complaining the least. Cedric placed a small peck on Harry's cheek.

Harry looked at him and said in a suggestive voice. "I never said you can't really kiss me." He added with a smirk.

"Oh, alright then" Cedric said back slowly, as he itched his lips to Harry's. Harry soon slammed his lips into Cedric's, Teeth collided in the rough meeting but the contact of them was soon forgotten when their tongues joined in a slippery battle for dominance.

Oh yes, Harry James Potter was going to receive many kisses that night.


	3. Fire

Here is the third chapter! Wasn't a long wait wasn't it? No it wasn't! Cause I am good like that. Well, sorry if my chapters are like short... but it's just cause the overall thing is going to be long . I think... -ahem- anyway, enjoy this chapter... Next chapter rating is going up.

All four of the competitors awaited their first task in a tent that looked much smaller then it actually was inside, much like the one at the Quidditch Cup. There were four separate cots and closed in areas for the group as well. Not yet accompanied by adults they all waited anxious to here what they would face in their first challenge. As for Harry, he sat at the end of his cot, mulling over what Ron, kinda sort of.. Technically Hagrid and Hermione told him. They would be facing dragons. The kind Harry remembered being on covers of books Dudley would push aside to watch a sitcom instead.

He was going to tell Cedric about this relegation last night. But then he remembered he was a bit distracted and wasn't in the right mind to remember to tell Cedric. He looked up the other three competitors looking nearly or more anxious then himself. Krum was standing by a pole that was holding the tent up, his brow scrunched together to make him like as if he was in deep thought, in pain, or both. Fleur sat much like himself, on the edge of her cot, biting her nails nervously. 'Bad habit' Harry thought to himself before looking at the Cedric, who was pacing.

All this pacing was making even more nervous then he already was. Back and forth, back and forth, Cedric seemed lost to the world. Just looking at his feet as they walked in the same place that they had been over and over again on the green grass under them. "Cedric" He almost pleaded. Cedric then looked up at him as though he just realized he was there as well.

All of sudden, Cedric pulled Harry off his cot and close to the tent wall in Harry's area of the tent. Cedric spelled the curtains closed to block them off from the rest of the tent and the other occupants completely. The other two were too wrapped up in their nervousness to notice. As were Harry and Cedric, they did not see the blond head that poked it's way in and out as quickly as it appeared.

Cedric smiled. Harry recognized it as his nervous smile. The smile when he wanted to tell you something but he wasn't quite sure about what the response would be. Harry knew this extra smile well because Cedric was usually so confident and this seemed to be the only weakness to his love. 'My love? ' He was probably the only one that noticed it.

"What is it Cedric?" He finally asked, looking up into the eyes of the taller wizard.

"Well—it's just that—well, will you meet me tonight?"

'That was all he was nervous about? Asking him to meet him somewhere' "Of course I will, no need to get so nervous by such a simple question" He said gently, bringing a hand up to gently caress his cheek in an affectionate matter. The scribbling of a quill almost made this gesture falter. Harry chooses to ignore it, despite himself. He lent up and kissed his partner tenderly on his plump lips.

Frantic scribbling sounds followed, unknown to those being written about.

It was unknown to them they could possibly, must likely would be the headline of tomorrow's front page.

Later that night after all the competitors finished the first task successfully they were dismissed gratefully for the rest of the day for much needed rest physically and mentally. I mean who wouldn't be slightly disturbed by almost being burnt to a crisp by a dragon!

Cedric and Harry decided to meet each other at the astronomy tower about 11:00 that night. The astronomy tower, well that was a place that would have been called make-out hill in a 60's movie in the muggle world. Numerous couples were be rumored to be discovered fooling around in the astronomy tower. Despite the popularity of the place it was the safest place to be at that time of night and place that broke the least amount of rules and points taken to be found at. Plus with Cedric being a few years older then Harry he knew charms that they could place around themselves so they would almost be non-existent to people around them.

'10:30' Harry said to himself as he sat on his bed, curtains pulled around him. Snoring broke the silence of the night coming from the bed next to his own let him know he was not alone. Also letting him know that the other occupants in the room were asleep and it was safe for him to make his way to the tower. Usually the 6th years and 7th years would still be up at this time, but everyone was tired from the events that were held today. Cheering can be exshausting! Anyway---

He then slipped his sock-less feet into his shoes and started to walk out of the boys dormitories, only clad in his plaid pajama pants and oversized gray sweatshirt. Remembering his invisibility cloak he slipped it over his head, then covering his whole body. Then, he carefully made his way to the astoronomy tower. He had a feeling something interesting was going to happen.

Well your just going to have to see if something does happen. Keep reading and you'll find out! More reviews will encourage me to start the 4th chapter I need atleast 2 more reviews then I had the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed Fire!


End file.
